


Падай, я подхвачу! (с)

by so_hran



Series: за кадром [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Серия 2.09 "Avengers Assemble".То, что осталось "за кадром".Тёмные Мстители. Вне закона. Злодейские дела и всё такое. А прошлая жизнь всё равно даёт о себе знать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Не вынесла душа поэта", как говорится.  
> Прежде чем читать, убедитесь, что вы смотрели серию.

***  
  
Вокруг было тихо и темно. Лишь слегка поскрипывали конструкции, выдавая усталость металла. До помещения на третьем этаже, где ДЖАРВИС с помощью инфракрасного сканирования засёк единственное живое существо в здании, оставался один лестничный пролёт и длинный прямой коридор. Ловушек на моём пути не встретилось, что наводило на не очень радужные мысли.  
  
Когда ничто не помешало мне подняться по лестнице, в затылке неприятно закололо.  
  
Дурацкая была идея сунуться сюда одному и без костюма. Особенно, если я правильно понимаю, кого я ищу. Но я же Тони Старк. Моя жизнь – дурацкие самоубийственные идеи, большая часть которых, впрочем, приводит к неожиданным положительным результатам. Ну ладно, хорошо, не большая часть, а половина… или процентов 40. Да, 40 процентов.  
  
Коридор, как и было показано на плане здания, оказался прямым длинным и пустым. Идеальное место, чтобы быть подстреленным.  
  
Подавив в себе порыв вызвать броню или хотя бы аукнуть в тишину, я медленно двинулся к своей цели.  
  
Так, мне нужна двадцать четвёртая дверь. Всего то…  
  
\- Кто ты и что тебе здесь нужно?  
  
В один момент я спокойно шёл себе по коридору в полном одиночестве, а в следующий - уже стою прижатым к стене. И такое чувство, что прижало меня ещё одной стеной.  
  
Вот же блять.  
  
Наверное, Пеппер всё-таки права, и когда-нибудь меня пристукнут, когда я выползу покупать себе чизбургер.  
  
\- Хей, я Тони, и я… пришёл с миром.  
  
Отлично, Тони, прекрасное начало!  
  
Из-за спины послышалось фырканье, но давление не убавилось ни на грамм.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты «Капитан» Стив Роджерс, что ты скрываешься. Я давно тебя искал, потому что у меня к тебе есть один важный вопрос.  
  
На мгновение звук дыхания пропал, и можно было бы подумать, что сзади никого нет, если бы меня всё ещё и впечатывали носом в стену.  
  
\- Я тебя слушаю… Тони.  
  
\- Из-за чего ты так внезапно решил спрятаться ото всех? Почему живёшь отшельником?  
  
\- Старк, ты что, заделался в психоаналитики?  
  
\- Эм, нет, - выдохнул я, пытаясь пошевелить затёкшими руками, но хватка от этого стала ещё сильнее.  
  
Блять, меня будто кандалами сковали! Он что, железный, что ли?!  
  
\- Тогда с чего вдруг такой интерес к моей персоне?  
  
\- Да я вот думаю тоже отойти от дел. И мне почему-то кажется, что причины у нас с тобой одинаковые.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – меня как куклу перевернули и теперь я имел удовольствие не вжиматься носом в холодную бетонную стену, а смотреть в голубые глаза.  
  
\- Тебе тоже кажется, что ты не на своём месте и то, что сейчас происходит вокруг, должно происходить совершенно не так?  
  
По тени, промелькнувшей в его глазах, я понял, что попал в яблочко.  
  
Видимо, во всём снова оказался виноват Эскадрон. Ведь именно благодаря случайному попаданию в камень Спектрума я увидел прорыв реальности. И теперь, видя отражение своих собственных сомнений в глазах ещё одного человека, я уверен в подвохе на 100 процентов.  
  
\- Может, ты меня уже отпустишь, а то стена холодная.  
  
Нахмурившийся Роджерс ещё какое-то время сверлил меня взглядом, но потом всё же отпустил и отошёл к противоположной стене, откинулся на неё и сложил руки на груди. Я, честно говоря, отвлёкся на мгновение, глядя на всё это великолепие, которое невозможно было скрыть даже в неосвещённом помещении. А с учётом того, с какой силой он пару минут назад прижимал меня к стене, представить возможности этого тела у меня не составило никакого труда.  
  
Надо было найти его раньше.  
  
\- Что за игры, Старк?  
  
\- Это не игры, - пожал плечами и полез во внутренний карман пиджака за распечаткой фотографий того самого прорыва реальности.  
  
И оказался снова прижат к стене.  
  
\- Воу, большой парень, неужели я тебе так понравился?  
  
Блять, Тони, что ты несёшь? Права Пеппер, говоря, что 90 процентов врагов я нажил на свою задницу благодаря тому, что язык у меня работает автономно от мозга.  
  
\- У меня к тебе точно такой же вопрос, - ухмылка, пристальный взгляд, нажим становится сильнее и…  
  
БЛЯТЬ!  
  
Роджерс наклоняется к моему уху и я чувствую его дыхание, а ещё по сравнению с холодной стеной, он горячий, как печка, и это чувствуется даже сквозь слои одежды.  
  
\- Фотографии. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Достань сам, если так хочется.  
  
Роджерс фыркает мне в ухо, а в следующий момент он снова стоит у противоположной стены, перебирая фотографии, стащенные из моего пиджака.  
  
Грёбаные ниндзя.  
  
Почему меня окружают грёбаные ниндзя?! Грёбаные шикарные ниндзя с шикарным телом шикарными глазами и шикарным голосом?!  
  
Прикрыв глаза, стараюсь дышать по методике, чтобы прочистить голову.  
  
Соберись Старк, ты пришёл сюда по делу. По серьёзному делу, которое может изменить твою жизнь.  
  
\- Это?..  
  
\- Я не знаю, что это. Но это появилось из-за попадания в камень Спектрума. И Эскадрон сразу же засуетился. Значит, они что-то знают. А если Эскадрон знает больше меня – значит это что-то плохо пахнет. Тем более, если это связано с искривлением реальности.  
  
Роджерс какое-то время молчит.  
  
\- Что ты предлагаешь?  
  
\- Собрать всех, кто присутствует в аномалии, выслушать их мысли для начала.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Я уже открыл было рот, чтобы приводить аргументы в пользу своего решения, которых было не так то и много, но мгновенно его захлопнул и, не скрывая удивления, уставился на Роджерса. Тот же сложил фотографии в несколько раз, убрал в задний карман джинсов и смотрел на меня с весельем в глазах.  
  
\- И как это понимать?  
  
\- Мне надоело прятаться и вариться в собственных догадках. Твоя идея не лишена смысла. К тому же, я всегда успею свернуть тебе шею и исчезнуть.  
  
\- Как мило, - не удержался я.  
  
\- А я вообще милашка, ты разве не заметил?  
  
\- О, ну как же, заметил. Это трудно не заметить.  
  
И снова он провернул свой ниндзя-трюк – оказался на расстоянии ладони, упираясь в стену, тем самым отрезая мне пути отхода.  
  
\- Сколько времени займёт поиск остальных?  
  
Я медленно достал телефон, не отводя взгляда от глаз напротив, нажал на кнопку экстренного вызова, активируя режим громкой связи – иначе пришлось бы прикасаться к Роджерсу, а я не был уверен, что не сорвусь, я и так чувствовал тепло его тела и слышал запах хвойного шампуня.  
  
Хвойного шампуня!  
  
\- _Сэр, мои датчики…_ \- в электронном голосе ДЖАРВИСА слышалась лёгкая паника.  
  
\- Джей, сколько времени тебе понадобиться на поиск объектов со второго по шестой?  
  
- _С учётом времени на взлом камер внешнего наблюдения и правительственных баз данных, а также хаотичного характера передвижения указанных Вами объектов, около трёх часов. Плюс-минус полчаса. Сэр…_  
  
\- Приступай, - коротко бросил и сбросил вызов.  
  
Как только телефон был убран в карман, ноги оторвались от пола, спина впечаталась в стену, на заднице сомкнулись чужие ладони, а от крышесносного поцелуя в голове взорвалась сверхновая.  
  
Я был прав, оценивая возможности этого шикарного тела. И как же приятно, когда до постели партнёра приходится тащить не тебе – и руки свободны, и силы не тратишь! Правда, Роджерс, похоже, и так не особо их потратил. Потому что оповещение ДЖАРВИСа об окончании поиска мы проигнорировали раза три.  
  
***  
  
Что ж, Башня осталась цела, несмотря на старания Эскадрона. Нью-Йорк остался на своём месте, а большая часть его жителей даже не подозревает о случившемся. О раздвоении реальности помним только мы. И к лучшему, наверное. У меня у самого каша в голове из-за наложения жизней. Эскадрон снова куда-то пропал, наверное, готовит очередной план по нашему уничтожению. Серьёзно, почему они к нам привязалась? Почему именно Нью-Йорк? Осели бы где-нибудь в Европе, или в России что ли? Почему все шишки от злодеев мирового масштаба собирают Мстители?  
  
Очередной Камень Бесконечности занял своё место в хранилище. Подумать только, Камень РЕАЛЬНОСТИ!  
  
\- _Сэр, с сожалением сообщаю, что мне не удалось отследить Ночного Ястреба или кого-либо из Эскадрона_ , - подал голос ДЖАРВИС, когда я развалился на кровати после душа.  
  
Какой же кайф оказаться в моей любимой Башне в моей любимой спальне! А то от воспоминаний о жизни в тайном злодейском логове, расположенном на заброшенной станции метро, меня в дрожь бросает! Почему все злодеи постоянно прячутся в таких местах? Не удивительно, что они злы на весь мир! Клянусь, если я всё-таки перейду на тёмную сторону, как пророчит Фьюри, я устрою свою тайную базу на каком-нибудь невидимом лайнере или на райском острове. А что – позлодействовал и лежи себе на белом песке под тёплым солнцем, строй дальше планы по завоеванию мира!  
  
\- _Сэр, мне продолжать поиски?_  
  
\- Не зацикливайся на этом, Джей, Ястреб слишком умён. Продолжай мониторинг в штатном режиме. С его идеей фикс избавиться от Мстителей, мы всё равно первыми узнаем о его намерениях. Лучше скажи, как продвигается ремонт опор Башни?  
  
\- _Ремонт завершён на 42,85 процента, сэр. Смею заметить, что разработанная вами система восстановления сработала успешно и была весьма своевременной._  
  
\- Ну так, - усмехнулся я.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
\- Тони, ДЖАРВИС сказал, ты наконец-то выполз из гаража.  
  
\- Заходи, Стив. Да, я решил, что заслужил душ и отдых. Ты что-то хотел?  
  
Перекатив голову по покрывалу, я увидел мнущегося у двери Стива. Ладно хоть дверь за собой закрыл, а то я лежу тут в одном полотенце. Хотя мы за время бытности Мстителями видели друг друга в самом разнообразном виде, показаться в одном полотенце перед Наташей я бы не рискнул – мне от её взглядов плохо становится и хочется сбежать на Аляску.  
  
Впрочем, торопить его я не стал. Стив у нас мальчик самостоятельный. Мне, конечно, потребовалось много усилий над собой, чтобы понять в своё время, ему необходимо давать свободу во всём и тогда результат в большинстве случаем будет устраивать нас обоих. Да и достигнут он будет в кратчайшие сроки. А иначе мы заведём нашу обычную пластинку – слово за слово, упрёки, подъёбы, нотации и лекции – и в итоге не будем разговаривать друг с другом пару дней.  
  
Плавали – знаем.  
  
Потому я терпеливо ждал, когда Стив сформулирует свою мысль, продолжая таращится в потолок и болтать ногами, свисающими с кровати.  
  
Через какое-то время матрас прогнулся под весом другого тела. Снова перекатив голову, увидел сгорбленную широкую спину, обтянутую белой футболкой, и всклоченную макушку. Сразу захотелось прижаться и укрыть, но и тут я сдержался.  
  
Это ещё не всё.  
  
Но Стив молчал.  
  
\- Стив? – решил всё-таки позвать его.  
  
\- Мне всё не даёт покоя одна мысль, - он не обернулся. И это было плохо. Роджерс из той породы людей, что привыкли разговаривать, глядя в лицо собеседнику. Он даже в толпе всегда поворачивается к тому, кто говорит, не заботясь о том, что ему приходится вертеться в разные стороны. – Что если бы ты отмахнулся от аномалии, вызванной камнем Спектра, то мы бы так и остались там – одинокими злодеями-неудачниками, которых вечно унижает Эскадрон. Или ещё хуже – нас бы стёрли из реальности.  
  
\- Этого бы не произошло, Стив. Не я один заметил подвох. Ты первым его почувствовал…  
  
\- И что я сделал? Просто сбежал!  
  
\- Но ты не знал, в чём причина. Я бы тоже на твоём месте сбежал. Стив, - я всё-таки сел и прижался грудью к замершей спине, - мы даже будучи асоциальными злодеями умудрились найтись и трахнуться перед серьёзной миссией. Ты до сих пор думаешь, что мы бы остались одиночками-неудачниками? Серьёзно? Скорее бы, эта реальность стала бы первой, где зло всё-таки победило!  
  
Вопреки моим стараниям, Стив ещё больше напрягся и передёрнул плечами, стараясь сбросить мои руки, при этом ещё ниже опуская голову.  
  
Так-так, а вот это не есть хорошо.  
  
\- Стив! – окликнул я его, стискивая руки сильнее, но он встал, с лёгкостью освободившись от захвата.  
  
Повторюсь, но грёбаные же ниндзя!  
  
\- Прости меня.  
  
Ээээээ…  
  
\- За что?  
  
\- Я… Тони, я… Мне понравилось! – уже прогресс – он обернулся и посмотрел мне в глаза, гордо вскинув подбородок. Вот, другое дело, вот это Стив Роджерс, а не тот парень, что сидел на моей кровати спиной ко мне, в то время как я лежал рядом абсолютно голый. Ну, не беря в расчёт полотенце. – То, что произошло между нами, все эти тёмные мысли и…  
  
\- Погоди, - выставив руку, я с удивлением уставился на него. – Ты что, за секс извиняешься, Роджерс? Мне кажется, мы с тобой слишком давно знакомы, чтобы ты уяснил, что уж за что, а за секс у меня прощения просить не стоит!  
  
\- Не за секс, а за то, какой он был!  
  
\- Ага, - протянул я, наконец-то понимая. И с трудом не рассмеялся. – То есть ты извиняешься, что обтёр мною пару стенок, чуть не выбил дверь, слегка придушил и понаставил синяков?  
  
Стив покраснел и по его ещё больше напрягшимся плечам я понял, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он сбежит. Потому пришлось брать дело в свои руки.  
  
\- Стив, - приподнявшись, взял его за запястье и потянул на себя. Порадовало то, что он поддался, пусть и не сразу. Если бы он не захотел – мне бы и с места его было не сдвинуть без костюма. – Я всегда знал, что тебе понравится подчинение в постели, просто ты этого долго не мог понять. Жаль, конечно, что осознание пришло именно так, но уж что есть – то есть. Согласись, тебе всегда нравилось, когда за тобой следуют, безоговорочно доверяя. Конечно, и в спорах и отстаивании своего мнения есть привлекательность, но безоговорочное доверие – это же так классно, да? – по мере того, как я говорил, он заливался ещё большим румянцем. А ещё отвлекался. Что без проблем позволило мне затащить его на свои колени. Он даже слегка покачнулся, когда вышел из своих мыслей и обнаружил, в каком он положении. Да, детка, я заболтаю кого угодно! – И если тебе понравилось, мы можем как-нибудь повторить, потому что мне нравится всё, что ты делаешь. В постели, - прерывисто вздохнув, он расслабился до конца и наконец-то меня обнял. – Ура! А то уж я подумал, что перестал тебя привлекать!  
  
\- Тони!  
  
\- Нет, сидит тут спокойно, о чём-то думает, в то время как я лежу на расстоянии вытянутой руки расслабленный и великолепный!  
  
\- Тони!  
  
\- Знаешь, Роджерс, это как бы немного обидно! Вот я, когда вижу тебя в одном полотенце, ни о чём не могу думать, кроме…  
  
\- ТОНИ!  
  
\- Да, радость моя?  
  
\- Заткнись, - рассмеялся он, наконец-то меня целуя.  
  
Отлично. Прекрасно. И никаких больше рефлексий.  
  
\- ДЖАРВИС, свет.  
  
***  
  
\- А мне всё-таки вот что интересно, - войдя на кухню, нарушил тишину Клинт. Осмотрев нас всех, он остановил свой взгляд на Стиве. – Кэп, как так вышло, что в то время как мы все поодиночке творили зло и не хотели верить словам Старка, оказавшись в его самолёте не совсем по своей воле, ты уже был там и сразу ему поверил?  
  
Я даже кружку с кофе опустил, с интересом глядя на Стива.  
  
Ну?  
  
Стив же посмотрел на меня и приподнял бровь. И глядя в его глаза, в которых плясали черти, я не смог не рассмеяться.  
  
\- Что я такого сказал то? – непонимающе воскликнул Бартон, но мы со Стивом не обратили на него никакого внимания за собственным смехом.


End file.
